Fallen in love, Who?
by Kafi
Summary: Lelouch había tenido uno de los peores días de su vida, y a penas estaba empezando su tormento.


**Enamorado de… ¿Quién?**

**Lluvia de ideas: linaeinulove & Barahime**

**Redacción: Barahime**

Prólogo

_Condecoración al Príncipe Schneizel Vi Britannia_

_Nuestro amado príncipe, su alteza imperial, aun casadero, ha sido condecorado como primer príncipe y heredero natural de la dinastía imperial Britannia, gracias a sus logros en campaña. Hoy a las nueve de la noche se llevara a cabo una celebración digna de su honor en el palacio Clovis._

Lelouch estaba bastante desencajado, su hermano mayor, la única persona que había podido vencerlo en el ajedrez y en cualquier cosa que se propusiera vendría a la ciudad, no podía disimular su emoción. ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta! Por fin podría interrogarlo sobre la muerte de su amada madre. ¡Él debía saberlo!, entonces tomó la decisión.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?- le interrogó la muchacha de cabello verde mientras le dedicaba una mirada inquisitiva.

Lelouch no le respondió, estaba demasiado contento como para ponerle atención a su pesadilla en color verde.

-¿Por fin?- preguntó de nuevo la chica comenzando a molestarse de ser ignorada.

-Voy a ir a esa fiesta- respondió él, mientras tenía la mira fija en su laptop.

-Ohh… ¿en serio¿Y cómo piensas entrar?-

-Supongo que voy a tener que camuflaje arme entre la gente… No será difícil, he crecido en una corte y sé como comportarme… -

-Quiero ir contigo… - le dijo ella mientras se recostaba en la cama abrazando con firmeza a su nuevo cheese-kun.

-¡De ninguna manera!- le replicó él, mirándola por primera vez.

-¿Por qué?-

-Tú no tienes la menor idea de cómo comportarte en sociedad, ni siquiera sabes como ser una buena invitada…- le dijo mirando su habitación, que siempre era un completo desastre desde que ella llegó a su cuarto.

-Déjame ayudarte por lo menos- sonrío ella.

-mmm… -

-Puedo hacerte algo para que lleves puesto, por ejemplo, no creo que el uniforme de Ashford o el de Zero sean bien recibidos en la corte… - le dedicó una sonrisa con malicia.

-De acuerdo- le respondió él – ahora tengo que irme a clase, regresaré a las cuatro para evaluar lo que hayas hecho hasta ese entonces.

C.C. sonrió aún más abiertamente. Ella realmente quería ir. Y se vengaría de él por no permitirle asistir.

-----------------------------------------------

Suzaku se sentía como un adolescente. Bueno era un adolescente, pero hoy se sentía más que nunca como uno. La habitación que le habían asignado en el ejército nunca había estado tan desordenada, calcetines, pantalones, chaquetas, todo tipo de uniformes de Ashford y del ejercito. Estaba entrando en pánico… ¡No tenía absolutamente nada que ponerse!

La invitación de la princesa Euphemia le había llegado de improviso esa misma mañana, era un importante evento imperial, El príncipe Schneizel había subido su categoría a primer príncipe imperial, el heredero de la dinastía britannia y había venido a celebrarlo con sus hermanas favoritas, las princesas Cornelia y la princesa Euphemia, en realidad no tenía nada que ver con eso, el hecho le llegó de la nada y no creía propio llevar el mismo traje que llevó a su nombramiento como caballero de la princesa Euphemia, y era su obligación como tal ir y acompañarla.

--------------------------------

En el consejo estudiantil se veía un ambiente bastante diferente al que estaba acostumbrada Shirley. Por fin, su amado estaba ahí. Tanto Karen, Suzaku y Lelouch tenían la costumbre de faltar a clases y a las reuniones, pero el hecho de que Lelouch estuviera ahí hacía que Shirley sintiera mariposas en el estómago. Bueno, estaba vez unas pocas menos por el vestuario que lo había obligado a usar al presidenta.

Lelouch era el bebé más lindo que jamás hubieran visto sus ojos, estaba atado de pies y manos a la silla como de costumbre para poder vestirlo. Ya todos estaban vestidos como el "Día del bebé" lo dictaba. Chupetes, pañales y todo tipo de accesorios.

Solo que el implicado no parecía disfrutarlo mucho.

---------------------------------

-¡Vamos Onee-sama!- rugía Euphie enfadada.

- Pero… Esto… ¿No te parece que es un poco revelador?- le decía la mujer de cabellos morados a su hermana pequeña, mientras salía de los vestidores.

-¡Por supuesto que no¡Es más! Luces preciosa- le decía Euphie mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-Me siento… extraña… No había usado un vestido en mucho tiempo… - le dijo Cornelia mientras miraba su excelsa silueta en el espejo de pared de sus habitaciones personales.

-¡Pues claro!... siempre llevas puestos esos horrendo uniformes que solo afean tu figura… - le replicó la chica de pelo rosa en una mueca infantil.

-Aún así… el escote de este vestido… -

-Sin réplicas, Nuestro oni-sama Clovis lo diseñó y eso es lo único que importa… -

-…-

----------------------------------------

Lelouch regresó a casa en punto para las ocho, sabía que C.C. se enfadaría por hacerla esperar, pero no tenía la menor intención de disculparse con la intrusa en su habitación.

El buen humor que le ocasionaba la noticia de la llegada de una posibilidad de saber sobre el asesino de su madre se había desvanecido en ese mismo momento

Llegó a la reunión estudiantil. Como siempre.

La presidente tenía su diabólico plan. Como siempre.

Lo ataron a una silla para ceder a sus diabólicos planes. Como siempre.

Lo maquillaron. Como siempre.

Pero en el momento que Milly se propuso sacarle los pantalones para ponerle el estúpido pañal que todos llevaban fue cuando su excelso y buen humor se desvaneció.

No estaba dispuesto a soportar el mal humor de C.C. por haber llegado tarde, tenía suficiente con u propio mal humor.

La tarde se había acabado y tenia que arreglarse para entrar al palacio sin levantar sospechas. Había pensado disfrazarse de mesero o guardia para poder entrar sin preguntas ni problemas. Pero desechó ese plan al darse cuenta que un príncipe con un poco de auto respeto no levantaría la mirada jamás a los ojos de un sirviente. Él nunca lo había hecho cuando perteneció a la realeza¿Por que lo haría Schneizel?... por eso disfrazarse de cortesano era la mejor opción de todas.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día oni-sama?- le preguntó su hermana pequeña acercándose para recibirlo.

-Hola Nunnally, supongo que bien… - le dijo él recordando su horrible día.

-C.C. –san está en tu habitación, me pidió la maquina de coser y ha estado ahí por un buen rato… no sabes como me gustaría ver su trabajo…- dijo ella y se calló de repente como si hubiera dicho algo mal educado.

-No te preocupes Nunnally, C.C. nunca ha sido muy buena que digamos en la costura, no creo que su trabajo sea algo digno de verse.

-------------------------------

El chico castaño se rindió cuando llegó a su cuartel después de la escuela. No había remedio, tendría que usar el mismo traje que usó el día de su nombramiento de caballero, y a media sonrisa intentó vestirse lo mejor que pudo para acompañar a la princesa Euphemia.

--------------------------------

-¡¡¿COMO PUDISTE?!!

-Ohh… en realidad fue muy fácil, la nueva máquina de coser Mister fue una gran ayuda…-

-¡No me refiero a eso!-rugió él.

-Ahora… -le dijo C.C. ignorando por completo su comentario- hay que arreglarte para la ocasión – le dijo ella sonriendo por su venganza, mientras tomaba un estuche que había comprado en la mañana para comenzar a poner manos a la obra.

En ese momento fue cuando Lelouch sintió ganas de llorar. Y también después de eso.

----------------------------------

Schneizel estaba terriblemente aburrido, conversaciones superfluas y sin sentido por su nombramiento, celebrarlo con Cornelia y Euphemia había sido su mejor opción, Euphemia era la niña más dulce que jamás había conocido y Cornelia era un mujer fuerte y decidida que seguramente le apoyaría como su hermana en cualquier decisión que tomara en el futuro que afectara el Imperio. Su hermano mayor, Louis, que había sido destituido al segundo puesto, por otro lado, era harina de otro costal, aún no comprendía la decisión de su padre, había cambiado su heredero.

El salón Clovis era una excelsa muestra del arte britannio, era una extensa pista de baile en la que ya algunas parejas disfrutaban de la música. Ojala él pudiera encontrar a alguien para poder bailar así, una hermosa mujer, una que lo hiciera perderse en sus ojos. Estaba rodeado de ellas, muchas damas nobles que no eran otra cosa que unas arrivistas que ansiaban rozarse con la realeza.

Entonces fue cuando la vio a ella por primera vez. Era una jovencita, llevaba puesto un maravilloso y elegante vestido violeta con blanco, que a diferencia de la moda que prevalecía en el salón su vestido no llevaba escote, y su tímida mirada amatista estaba escondida tras un abanico blanco que sostenía con sus manos enguantadas. Su cabello negro por el contrario, largo y semi rizado hasta su graciosa cintura, que estaba recogido en una diadema de flores de liz brillaban con fulgor, era la mujer más bella en la que jamás había posado su vista.

**Fin del Prólogo.**

**Preguntas: **

**¿Quién será la hermosa mujer de la que ha prendado Schneizel?**

**¿Por qué habrá gritado Lelouch?**

**¿Algún día tendrá Suzaku ropa decente con salario de caballero?**

**¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!**

**Ahora si chicos, saben que odio la pareja de C.C.lulu pero me tengo que aguantar como la meras machas!!! x3**

**Me propuse hacer un fanfic diferente LOL **

**No se tomen el fic muy en serio por que yo no lo estoy haciendo XD**

**Esto va mucho más a la comedia que al suspenso al que los tengo acostumbrados. Ya verán a que me refiero. **

**Opinen y dejen comentarios T-T **


End file.
